121813doirryspor
03:57 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 03:57 -- 03:57 GA: hiiii 03:57 GT: -Doir! Where have yov BEEN all day?- 03:57 GA: er, fell asleep 03:57 GA: its been a whole day? 03:57 GT: -Er, yeʃ.- 03:57 GA: crap 03:57 GT: -Alʃo, how wovld one ʃleep while inhabiting a dreamʃelf?- 03:57 GA: did anything happen? oh shit, did you need a moirail thing?! 03:58 GA: well i think this is my full self 03:58 GA: now 03:58 GA: maybe? 03:58 GT: -Calm down, Doir, it'ʃ fine.- 03:58 GA: okay, okay 03:59 GT: -I waʃ, admittedly, in need of a rather large feelingʃ jam at one point, bvt Beav vnintentionally convered for yov, ʃo that'ʃ OK.- 03:59 GA: awwwwwuuuuugh 03:59 GA: worst moirail, its been a day and ive already screwed up 04:00 GT: -No, it'ʃ fine, I vnderʃtand that yov're not going to alwayʃ be available at the drop of a hat.- 04:00 GA: ill try harder, though 04:00 GA: any news on jack? 04:00 GT: -Beʃideʃ, everything tvrned ovt fantaʃtically in the end! 3=:D- 04:00 GA: also, why the -? 04:01 GT: -Oh, no, ʃorry, I've been rather occvpied with...other thingʃ.- 04:01 GT: -Which bringʃ me to the anʃwer to yovr ʃecond qveʃtion, in fact.- 04:01 GT: -Joʃʃik confeʃʃed hiʃ flvʃhed feelingʃ for me today.- 04:02 GT: -Joʃʃik confeʃʃed hiʃ flvʃhed feelingʃ for me today.- 04:03 GA: ahah yes, i told him to 04:03 GT: -Yov did?- 04:03 GA: he was very worried about you and over null and it was soooo obvious 04:03 GT: -Agh, Ryʃporean oblibiovʃneʃʃ ʃtrikeʃ again, I ʃee.- 04:04 GT: -Obliviovʃneʃʃ, goodneʃʃ.- 04:04 GA: heheheh its not obliviousness 04:05 GT: -ʃigh.- 04:05 GA: you holdin up good? 04:05 GT: -Yeʃ, I'd ʃay ʃo.- 04:05 GA: great 04:05 GT: -There were qvite a few hiccvpʃ initially, bvt we worked thingʃ ovt in the end.- 04:06 GA: yeah last i talked to jossik it was just a shouting match 04:06 GA: then i talked to kikate and it eventually turned to a tiny bit of shouting 04:06 GA: and then i was exhausted and slept 04:07 GT: -Did yov dream at all?- 04:07 GA: no 04:07 GA: i often dont dream due to the sudden nature of my sleep 04:08 GT: -ʃvdden natvre?- 04:08 GA: yeah 04:08 GA: insomnia keeps me from easily sleeping so lately ive just been sleeping when im unable to go on 04:08 GA: its a very nice rest but no dreams happen due to how absolutely hardcore it is 04:09 GT: -That can't be good for yov, Doir, inʃomnia notwithʃtanding.- 04:09 GA: pfffft 04:09 GA: its fine 04:09 GT: -Yov ʃhovld at leaʃt make an effort to maintain ʃome ʃemblance of a ʃleep ʃchedvle.- 04:09 GA: well i have a bed now 04:09 GA: but, my poor items ;_; 04:10 GT: -Yeʃ, there ʃeemʃ to ʃtill be no ʃign of them from what I've heard.- 04:10 GT: -Bvt then again, I've only really talked to two people today, ʃo who knowʃ.- 04:10 GA: bluh i need to talk to- 04:11 GA: oh no~ 04:11 GT: -What?- 04:11 GA: ehehe accidental squiggle 04:11 GA: but! 04:11 GA: libby is going to die! 04:11 GT: -WHAT?- 04:11 GA: a- again! 04:11 GT: -Why?- 04:11 GA: JACK! 04:11 GT: -He'ʃ going after her?- 04:11 GA: yeah i think he has been for a while 04:12 GT: -ʃhovld we warn Libby, or do yov think ʃhe already knowʃ?- 04:12 GT: -ʃhe haʃ been known to be fairly omniʃcient in the paʃt...- 04:12 GA: probably already knows but ill tell her anyway 04:12 GT: -Good idea.- 04:12 GA: bluh i bet she already knows i died 04:12 GA: i *need* those items though 04:13 GA: i was sort of a pack rat? and my inventory is absolutely empty now 04:13 GT: -I'm ʃvre they'll tvrn vp eventvally, don't worry.- 04:13 GA: i can only talk because there were a few purple phones in my room 04:13 GA: this sitch is just, not good 04:13 GT: -Come to think of it, if Jack had the itemʃ, don't yov think he wovld have vʃed the pen by now?- 04:13 GA: maybe? 04:14 GA: unless he wouldnt be okay with turning into a girl and being justicy 04:14 GT: -...Or perhapʃ he'ʃ holding onto it and waiting for jvʃt the right moment to vʃe it...- 04:15 GT: -Agh, all thiʃ theorizing iʃ getting vʃ nowhere.- 04:15 GA: yeah 04:15 GA: grrr 04:15 GA: the people we have so far are you, me, nate, jossik, and kikate 04:16 GA: we're all capable of fighting, we all need to train 04:17 GT: -Yov really need to rejoin vp with yovr teammateʃ. Thingʃ will be mvch eaʃier that way.- 04:17 GA: uuuhhh 04:17 GA: i want to but jack could be anywhere 04:17 GA: at least on a planetary body i feel safer 04:17 GA: also, jack is their server 04:17 GT: -Alʃo, I'm ʃvre they're worried ʃick abovt yov, which iʃ aʃ good a reaʃon aʃ any.- 04:18 GT: -ʃtill, yovr ʃtaying on Derʃe iʃn't exactly ideal...- 04:18 GT: -Bvt I ʃvppoʃe I can't pvʃh yov ovt of yovr comfort zone before yov're ready.- 04:18 GA: either way, i think ill ask libby for a direct portal 04:18 GA: i think being in my own room is comforting 04:19 GA: but i will also be comforted to be with my friends 04:19 GA: just 04:19 GA: not in space 04:19 GT: -Bvt ʃpace can be ʃvch a wonderfvl thing. 3=;)- 04:20 GA: yeah <> 04:20 GA: but thats besides the point 04:20 GA: jack is their *server player* 04:20 GA: not a good situation 04:20 GT: -No, not exactly ideal.- 04:20 GT: -Hiʃ range iʃ limited, thovgh, no?- 04:20 GA: yeah 04:21 GA: but... we saw him at the fight! 04:21 GA: he was there, just there, could kill us at any moment 04:21 GT: -Yov did?- 04:21 GA: yeah 04:21 GA: his glowing green eyes... 04:21 GA: oh shoot! i still have some pictures! 04:21 GA: on my phone!! 04:21 GA: yessss, this is good 04:22 GA: i need to get to my phone so i can show everyone what he looks like, also the rest of the crime scene 04:22 GT: -yovr phone iʃ with the reʃt of yovr itemʃ, thovgh...- 04:22 GT: -Oopʃ, dropped a capital there.- 04:23 GA: I took it 04:23 GA: but im suuuure libby knows where my stuff is, she knows everything 04:23 GA: obvs 04:23 GT: -We are definitely going to find yovr thingʃ, Doir.- 04:24 GA: yes 04:25 GA: we need to get a pile together asap 04:25 GA: a pile, and do a proper feelings jamm 04:26 GA: eheheh who'd have known i'd take your own advice and use it on you? 04:26 GT: -The logiʃticʃ of a long-diʃtance feelingʃ jam ʃeem confvʃing, bvt we covld probably make it work.- 04:26 GT: -Oh yeʃ, from the memo, haha.- 04:27 GT: -Oh dear, I jvʃt remembered ʃeriad.- 04:27 GA: jeez, when my only worry was jossik being a criminal and seriad's relationship problems 04:27 GA: what a time that recently ended 04:28 GT: -Thoʃe were the halcyon dayʃ, or ʃome ʃvch noʃtalgic phraʃe to that end.- 04:28 GA: this game is dumb 04:29 GT: -It'ʃ not like we have a choice now. I ʃvppoʃe we jvʃt have to ʃvck it vp and make it throvgh to the next vniverʃe.- 04:29 GT: -Yov know, I never even meant to play thiʃ game in the firʃt place.- 04:29 GA: wait, really? 04:30 GT: -Really.- 04:31 GA: do tell, please 04:31 GT: -I got the diʃk from ʃome ʃeatroll acqvaintance I don't qvite remember the name of. Ezgora, or ʃomething like that.- 04:31 GT: -I inʃtalled it on a whim, and then Rilʃet contacted me and thingʃ jvʃt ʃort of ʃnowballed from there.- 04:32 GA: well, the rest of us had no idea what we were getting into besides the fact that it would save us 04:32 GA: i was actually quite excited to adventure! 04:32 GT: -I waʃ more concerned abovt the deʃtrvction of my lvʃvʃ doorʃ by Rilʃet at the time, if I recall correctly.- 04:33 GA: aw man, we didn't even know each other at that point 04:33 GA: actually we only met like a week ago lol 04:33 GT: -Everything happenʃ ʃo very faʃt in thiʃ game.- 04:33 GA: yeah 04:33 GA: too fast 04:34 GT: -And yet at the ʃame time, it almoʃt feelʃ like we haven't even begvn to ʃtart.- 04:34 GA: unfortunately true 04:34 GT: -Do yov know, I ʃTILL don't have everyone'ʃ chvmhandleʃ.- 04:34 GA: ugh me neither 04:34 GA: i have *everyones* except *one* 04:34 GA: *oooone!* 04:34 GT: -Haha, who?- 04:34 GA: some 'glissa' has yet to contact me 04:35 GT: -Hmm, can't ʃay I've heard the name. ʃhe mvʃt be on the other team of trollʃ.- 04:35 GA: yeah, probably 04:35 GT: -Yovrʃ and Beav'ʃ are the only hvman chvmhandleʃ I have, come to think of it...- 04:36 GA: oh, the other humans are great~ 04:36 GT: -Haha, I'm rvbbing off on yov ʃooner than expected.- 04:36 GT: -That'ʃ twice now yov've vʃed a tilde.- 04:37 GA: well, accidental ! to ~ aside, :P 04:37 GA: i used tildes before, too 04:37 GT: -Well, it'ʃ ʃtill ʃomewhat endearing to ʃee yov vʃe one.- 04:37 GT: -Qvirkʃ are a large part of a troll'ʃ identity.- 04:37 GA: eheheh ~<>~ 04:38 GT: -Hvmanʃ don't really ʃeem to have qvirkʃ, thovgh...- 04:38 GA: oh we tooootally do somewhat 04:38 GT: -Althovgh Beav tendʃ to vʃe ellipʃeʃ rather a lot.- 04:38 GA: not really with specific stuff like - or ~ but with other things 04:39 GA: speech patterns, basically 04:39 GT: -Ah, I ʃee. More like a general typing ʃtyle, then.- 04:39 GA: yeah, not quite quirks, but nearly 04:43 GT: -It really iʃ faʃcinating to compare ovr two ʃpecieʃ ʃometimeʃ.- 04:43 GA: yeah 04:44 GA: they're so similar, but so different 04:44 GT: -Well, it'ʃ to be expected from parallel vniverʃeʃ.- 04:44 GT: -It'ʃ the whole "bvtterfly effect".- 04:45 GA: parallel universes? 04:45 GA: the butterfly effect has to do with time travel, not parallel universes 04:45 GT: -...The ʃame principle ʃtill applieʃ!- 04:46 GA: yeah i guess 04:46 GA: we are sort of like parallel universes, arent we 04:46 GA: and for some reason we collided and played some weird deadlygame 04:47 GT: -I wonder if it waʃ a coincidence or not?- 04:47 GT: -It might be an intereʃting theory.- 04:48 GA: theories aside, we probably will never be able to confirm it 04:48 GA: unless we ask libby and she's like 'lol oh yeah there's a totally complete reason for that' 04:48 GT: -Haha, at thiʃ point I wovldn't be ʃvrpriʃed.- 04:49 GA: OH!! 04:49 GA: i heard that the HERALD is our answer!! 04:49 GA: he may have a chance of killing jack!! 04:49 GA: we just have to find him 04:50 GT: -Weren't we inveʃtigating hiʃ tomb, thovgh?- 04:50 GT: -That wovld imply that he iʃ deceaʃed.- 04:50 GA: i think jack was lying about that\ 04:50 GA: remember how pixelly it was? i think it was fake 04:51 GT: -Well, it waʃ an awfvlly realiʃtic fake, then.- 04:51 GT: -the, ah, the wall felt fairly ʃolid.- 04:52 GA: maybe, i dont know 04:52 GA: all i know is that jack clearly wouldnt want us knowing that the herald was alive 04:52 GT: -It'ʃ worth looking into, certainly.- 04:53 GA: yeah 04:53 GT: -Yov covld aʃk Libby for more detailʃ, and I ʃvppoʃe I'll ʃvbmit a qvery or two to Joʃʃik'ʃ myʃteriovʃ 'contact'.- 04:53 GA: its scarlet 04:54 GT: -...ʃo THAT'ʃ why he'ʃ been ʃo ʃecretive abovt it.- 04:57 GT: -Wovld it ʃtill be a good idea to aʃk abovt Herald, do yov think? ʃhe'ʃ a bit, ah, tovchy abovt the ʃvbject, if I remember correctly.- 04:57 GA: wait really? 04:58 GT: -Well, if I remember correctly, tovchy'ʃ an vnderʃtatement.- 04:58 GA: oh, thank you for telling me 04:58 GA: i'd have screwed up all of my chances 04:58 GT: -What exactly were yov planning on doing?- 04:59 GA: 'yo libby you know anything about the herald that can kill jack?' 04:59 GT: -Oh, no, I meant ʃcarlet.- 05:00 GT: -Aʃ far aʃ I know, Libby'ʃ fine with that line of qveʃtioning.- 05:00 GA: ohhhh 05:00 GA: okay 05:00 GA: i thought you meant libby hahah 05:00 GA: ill ask them both things 05:01 GT: -I'd ʃtick with jvʃt Libby, if I were yov.- 05:02 GA: hmm 05:02 GA: yeah 05:02 GA: i dont think she likes me very much though 05:02 GT: -ʃhe'ʃ terʃe with everyone; I wovldn't take it perʃonally.- 05:02 GA: still, :/ 05:03 GA: she almost seems to dislike me 05:03 GT: -How ʃo?- 05:03 GA: well every time we talk she doesnt really want to talk about much 05:03 GA: and once called me stupid, though for fair reason 05:04 GA: maybe im just misreading it 05:04 GA: i dont interact with quieter people very often, so i dont know how to be friends with them 05:04 GT: -Oh, well the ʃtvpid part I'm not too ʃvre abovt, bvt ʃhe generally only ʃeemʃ to want to anʃwer qveʃtionʃ.- 05:04 GT: -ʃhe'ʃ not really crazy abovt ʃmall talk.- 05:04 GA: which is unfortunate! 05:05 GT: -When did ʃhe call yov ʃtvpid?- 05:05 GA: i like having long conversations where its like i really know the person and we're totally friends 05:05 GA: nah, just that one time 05:06 GA: it was like 'lol whats my title mean' and she was all 'youre stupid but one day not stupid' but like all cryptic 05:06 GA: its unfortunately true though 05:06 GA: so not really her fault for saying the truth 05:06 GT: -Hahaha.- 05:06 GA: anyway, i have to go make sure my team knows im alive 05:06 GA: see ya later 05:06 GT: -Bye, Doir!- 05:07 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 05:07 --